Confessions of a teenage girl
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Manny is just telling you her life day by day…It’s kind of like a journal but she doesn’t want to consider it a journal. Some day’s drama some days it’s hilarious. Mainly what is going through her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Title of this hot story-** Confessions of a teenage girl

**Sexy people in the story**- Mannuela Santos, Craig Manning, Paige Michlchuck, Marco DelRossie, and some other people that aren't important…mainly the degrassi cast cause there hot like that. 

**Plot of this sexy story- **Manny is just telling you her life day by day…It's kind of like a journal but she doesn't want to consider it a journal. Some day's drama some days it's hilarious. Mainly what is going through her mind. Her secret crush for Craig, how she hates Paige, how she longs to be friends with Emma again, just Manny's life! Paige is no longer with Mr. O and she is having feelings for Craig everyone knows it but won't say anything. Paige is still kind of mad at Manny for what happened at prom last year but pretends as if she doesn't care about it anymore and "acts" nice to Manny. And yeah Manny is just MANNY!

**Why I think you should read it-** Because it's hot like me! It is going to be the best story ever. At least I hope it is! You'll love it I know! How do I know? Because I know what I'm talking about. And I'll try to update more often…I just get to lazy to write another. Chapter for stories that's why it takes me so long to update. Sorry my sweets.

Love ya like Paris loves Nicky,

Ashley


	2. confessions of a teenage girl

Chapter 1- Confessions of a Teenage Girl

_I'm just a girl  
With good intentions  
I don't cry to get attention  
Most of the time_

Right…Um…I guess this a journal thing. My mom bought it for me…its pink which is good. It has a picture of a…hold on…oh it's some sort of fairy on the front. I know most people start there diary's or journals with. Dear Diary, or Dear Journal. But that's not me… I think it's boring and it's not like anyone is going to read this…well maybe me when I'm like 50 and looking through my old stuff. But I don't consider this a journal any way I just think of it as a book I write in. My mom said I need a journal to tell my secrets to because I don't have any other siblings and my mom is always busy. I think my mom sensed that I have like no friends when Emma stoped coming over and I wasn't out late anymore. I think she's trying to boost my self esteem or something. I really don't know because it's not working! I still feel the same even though I wrote a paragraph in this thing. So I'm supposed to write what's going on in my life right? Ok let's start with what happened today at school. Um…Craig touched myhand well actually we were something happend and he touched my HAND! See I know you guys are like aren't you and Craig dating? No sweets we aren't actually Craig and I haven't even talked since the…you know…well you don't know because that was last year and this is the first time I'm writing in this. So let's just say Craig and I haven't had any connection since our mistake! And I know it sounds CrAzY but I still have some feelings for Craig. I still love Craig but now I'm to scared to talk to him, or look at him, or glance at him, or smile at him. You know I'm just scared of what he'll do. And anyway they'll start more rumors about me…I mean there are already enough. I'll explain later. But yeah Craig and I actually had contact today…first time in forever! I'm so happy I mean I'm not going to wash my hand for like a week.

**_

* * *

Flash Back_**

Ok here I was walking down the hall trying to read my English book because we had a test today I totally forgot about last night. I could feel the glares and the stares as I walked by everyone but I tried to pretend I don't notice it I try to ignore it now. Ok if it's that important I was wearing my new denim jeans and a pink shirt it was really cute well you have to see it but I think it looked hot. Even though I know people look at me and think "slut" but whatever. So I'm reading my book and someone bumps into me. All my books fall on the ground a long with me. I fell right on my butt and it really hurt it still hurts now. I look up and it's Craig. I have an embarssed look on my face as he gives me a smile.

"I'm sorry Manny" he said holding his hand out to help me up

I tried to pretend like I didn't care that he was looking at me or trying to make contact with me. Because I think thats what you do when someone cheats on youwith his ex-girlfriend. I don't know I just don't want people to look at me funny. So I had an OmG get away from me type of look on my face. I grabbed onto his hand as he pulled me up and then I tried to pick up my books. Craig was still standing there I could smell his cologne. I don't know why he was wearing cologne at school but it smelt really good. I got all my books and was about to say thank you to Craig when the queen came over.

"Craig we're going to be late for class" Paige said grabbing onto Craig's arm "Oh hi Manny." She added giving me a fake smile

"Hi" I whispered

This was the most acquired situation I have ever been in. Craig talked to me for the first time in a long time and then Paige comes and ruins the moment. We stood there for a wile in silence Craig was trying to avoid eye contact with me as Paige was staring at something else.

"I'm going to be late for class." I said starting to walk away

"Oh yeah class..." Craig said

"Manny hun, we have practice today after school so don't be a minuet late. We need our mascot."

Paige made me the mascot? I thought we were over that fight! OMG, OMG, OMG, I was a bout to quit the team. I had an angry look on my face as Paige gave me her "innocent" face.

"Hun, I'm kidding!" she said with a smile "Even though I hate to admit it you are one of our better cheerleaders and I'm happy you're on the team."

Maybe Paige really meant that, because this time she didn't give me a cheesy smile. I gave her a smile to and I started walking away.

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

Yup so that was mainly my day. I still don't trust Paige's smile though…I'm sure she just put a fake one on there because Craig was there. Practice was the same Paige bitching and everyone doing what she says, so there was no difference in that. But I don't care because Craig talked to me. OMG (enter girly sqweal here) I can't wait for school to start tomorrow! 


	3. Best Friend

Chapter 2- My best friend

_I'm just a girl  
I do some damage  
I use my gender, to my advantage  
Is this a crime_

3/22/2005

Ok so it's been 2 days since I wrote in this thing. Sue me wow I have spent way too much time in cheerleading practice. I'm starting to sound like Paige. Um…nothing really interesting has happened to me. I mean besides the rumors and stuff I'm fine. Emma and I are starting to gain our friendship again at least I think we are. She gave me a smile in Media Immersions today does that mean anything? I don't care, I felt happy. Emma and I haven't talked in forever. When that whole mistake issue happened everyone started to ignore me. Emma, Craig…everyone! It's been really hard but whatever it's my life and I made it this way. If I had only listened to Emma and not have bought that blue thong I would have been fine now. But I wanted to be different from the Manny everyone knew. That lovable Manny who was in Emma's shadow! I didn't want to be known as Emma's pet anymore! I wanted to be my own person… I wanted to be hotter, sexier like Paris Hilton. Even though she was kind of a slut (I mean the whole porn tape thing) but she still ended up better than me. She is making millions of dollars and has all the friends you could imagine and I am making nothing and have no friends what so ever! **GOD I HATE FAMOUSE PEOPLE! **Cool it Manny!Ok so yeah…nothing really interesting has happened. WAIT Ashley was acting like a** bitch** to me the other day. It was terrible it's as if she's the one that makes my life horrible. I was at my locker getting my stuff for math. I was trying to hold in my tears but I started to cry a little bit. I had just had English and I failed my test which brought my grade down to a C+. I know I'm not the one to think about my grades like a Liberty but ever since the "mistake" I've been trying to make my mom proud of me again.

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

I slowly slid down my locker. I don't know why I was reacting like this about a test I mean it was the middle of the semester I could bring it up I don't think these were tears from the test t I think these were tears of all the emotions I've been feeling. I couldn't hold it in anymore and that test just let everything out. Ashley and Ellie walked passed me.

"Maybe she's pregnant again" I heard Ashley hiss

"Yeah…with Spins baby" Ellie added "Gosh what a slut"

They stopped and laughed and continued walking.

"She never could keep her legs closed" Ashley said looking at me

I tried to ignore what they were saying. I tried to pretend like I didn't care. But Ashley…she has these devilish eyes…these piercing eyes that are so mean and evil. I don't even know how to explain it but I stared back at her. Wiping away my tears. Acting as if I didn't care. Wanting to go home, my life was bad because of Ashley and she just wanted to make it worse.

**_Flash Back Over_**

* * *

I know Ashley is such a **BITCH**! I mean I was hurt by Craig to but no one cares because I was the one that wore the blue thong. I bet Ash wears thongs too…I mean mainly ever girl in the world wears thongs it's like human nature but how come I am the only girl that is considered a slut for it? OMG! OMG! OMG! But I don't care anymore they can all go to hell. HELL I TELL YOU! You know this notebook think isn't that bad. Yes I consider you a notebook…not a journal…not a diary…but a notebook. And maybe even my best friend. 


End file.
